


Symptoms

by AbsurdAngel



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Community: dckinkmeme, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, The 25th Century is not a Free Love Utopia, This is not a good thing, gay cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdAngel/pseuds/AbsurdAngel
Summary: Michael has a disease the 20th century has no cure for - homosexuality.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> From the DC Kink Meme:
> 
> “Boostle, Booster Gold is the one with internalized homophobia
> 
> Not saying that Ted doesn't have it, or never had it, but more... basically all Boostle fics have Booster from an incredibly tolerant future getting annoyed because Ted is really really slow getting comfortable with his feelings, but in canon both of them pull the "we're not gay!" thing so I kinda wanted to see:  
> Ted realizes that he's in love with Booster first, but Booster just isn't, possibly his future is even worse about homophobia than modern times, and he's still making the "I still won't marry you/we're not gay" jokes, while not noticing that Ted just stops playing along.”

A little green capsule, taken twice daily. Michael’s been taking them every day, morning and evening, ever since he started showing symptoms in the locker room at fourteen. Just one little part of his daily routine, a faded noise of daily life like the hum of the refrigerator or the green glow of the holographic billboard across the street.

It never occurs to take them into account when he’s planning his trip back in time.

Oh, sure he remembers to grab the half-empty bottle on the way out the door, but it never once crosses his mind that he won’t be able to get a refill in the twentieth century.

He runs out after three weeks. The only reason he lasts that long is because he stops taking his morning dose - superheroing being a nighttime gig and all. He’s a big boy. He can deal with the bad dreams. If he gets called to duty during the day he’s usually busy enough to ignore his symptoms.

And then there’s Ted. Ted with his ridiculous goggles, stupid jokes, big laugh, spandex stretched taunt over that round ass.

Even with the pill Michael gets symptoms around Ted. Sweaty palms, inability to focus, inappropriate feelings of arousal - all the symptoms of homosexuality.

He should avoid Ted.

He doesn’t want to avoid Ted.

He knows its a symptom, misfiring neurons in a sick brain but he can’t stand the thought of not being around Ted even if being around Ted is its own sweet torture.

It is not a crush.

Ted smiles and Michael’s heartbeat picks up.

Ted laughs and whole world gets brighter.

Michael cannot imagine a life, a world, without Ted in it, but it is not love.

It cannot be.

It is only the symptom of a disease.


End file.
